Official Lost Podcast transcript/April 03, 2006
Lewisg is responsible for this transcription. It is one in the series of the Official Lost Podcasts. ---- Matthew Fox: This is Matthew Fox, and you're listening to the Official Lost Podcast, hosted by ABC.com. [Opening Lost theme] Kris White: Hello, and welcome back to the Official Lost Podcast, hosted by ABC.com. Last week we asked you, the listeners, to help us choose the theme music for Damon and Carlton, and you responded. We'll have those results for you later in the podcast, along with executive producers Damon Lindelof and Carlton Cuse, as they get us ready for this week's adventure - "Dave". Which airs Wednesday April 5th, from 9 to 10pm on ABC. First up though, we have a special interview with Matthew Fox. Aka, "Foxy". [Lost theme] Kris White: A few weeks ago we chatted with executive producer Bryan Burke. Where he revealed that Matthew Fox's character wasn't supposed to live very long. Jack has so far managed to avoid the proverbial axe. In any case, we decided to get Matthew's reaction to his characters last minute reprisal of execution. Matthew Fox: Well honestly, I didn't come to the project until after they'd already changed their mind on that. The script that I read, and when I met JJ and Damon, the script was top secret, nobody was being allowed to read it in the business because they wanted to keep it really under wraps. I met them, right on the stop JJ said "do you have time to read the script", and he actually threw me into an office there at Disney. I read the script and that script was the one in which Jack didn't perish in the second act. Damon and JJ told me that there was a version about two weeks earlier than that where Jack basically dies where the pilot dies. [Sound clip from Lost - Kate and Charlie running from the front section of the plane in Pilot.] Matthew Fox: They handed that script off to their inner circle, which Damon and that both do to get feedback and everybody sort of said unanimously "you can't kill Jack in the second act". of sound clip - Including sounds of "the monster" Matthew Fox: JJ thought at the time it would be really interesting, and he's always looking for new ways to surprise audiences I think, and to sort of break the normal structures in the way that stories are told, and to have the story open on Jack Shephard eyeball and you immediately get the feeling that Jack is your perspective into the show. Through this guy, and your set up to feel like "oh here's our guy that's our every man hero", and to have him get knocked off in the second act would have been phenomenally surprising and most people that read the script said you just can't do it. of sound clip - Kate and Jack talking about "the monster" Matthew Fox: Early on, Damon Lindelof and I started talking about Jack and about who he was and what some of that back story stuff would be and I don't know if it was because of those conversations but most of the back-story stuff that Damon has solidified for me, has fallen right where I expected it to fall. I think that's a tribute to how we communicate through this guy. I think we both have very closely matching ideas of who he is, what makes him tick and why he does what he does, and that's a really cool process that the two of us go through when we talk about Jack, and share ideas, the whole is greater than some of the parts I think and storytelling in general is a very collaborative experience between a writer, a director, an actor and it works best when the sum of all those parts is that the whole is greater than the sum of all those parts. Kris White: Just like the show is greater than some of it's parts, so is Matthew Fox. Which is why we felt it was important to find out who his favorite bands are? Matthew Fox: Boy.. Some of the new stuff that I'm listening to. The Arcade Fire album I think is just absolutely amazing, I listen to a lot of Sigur Rós. I'm huge fans of theirs, I listen to a lot of punk, I'm kind of a little bit all over the place with music. Modest Mouse. I am Klute. There's a new band from Austin, Texas, that I like an awful lot. They have their debut album coming out under their name "The Black Angels". So, yeah I listen to a tonne of different stuff, and enjoy music very very much, it's an important part of my life. Kris White: So there you have it. Matthew Fox's favorite music. And now here are executive producers Damon Lindelof and Carlton Cuse, along with the results of the theme music contest, which you voted for. Carlton Cuse: Hello this is Carlton. Damon Lindelof: And, Damon. Carlton Cuse: And here we are, to talk about, erm, what are we talking about today Damon? Damon Lindelof: I think we are talking about this week's exciting new episode of Lost. That is entitled "Dave". Carlton Cuse: Dave.. Before we get into Dave, do you want to.. Damon Lindelof: I do, before you've even finish asking that question. I desperately want to. Carlton Cuse: What was the promo that said there were five major revelations that came out in "Lockdown"? Can we talk about what those five revelations are? Damon Lindelof: We should do this like a family fortunes.. Carlton Cuse: Number one! Damon? Our first revelation would be..? Damon Lindelof: Survey says.. I'm gonna go with the fact that Henry Gale is in fact an other, or at the very least, lying about that his name is Henry Gale and that he came in a balloon, exetera exetera. So that's got to be number one. Carlton Cuse: Right, Ok. Damon Lindelof: What do you think? Carlton Cuse: I would say number one actually is the map. The map.. that's pretty big. I mean you've got all the Dharma stations on there, appears to be all the Dharma stations. You've got these vents, you've got all sorts of text, which people on the internet have already wildly deciphered. Damon Lindelof: Some accurately, some not so accurately. Carlton Cuse: Right, so that's a pretty big revelation. That's two. Damon Lindelof: That's two, I guess another one would be that there's this palette of food with Dharma Initiative labels on it has fallen from the sky. At least there's a very large parachute attached to it, so that's a fairly significant revelation. So that would be three. Carlton Cuse: Number four.. How about that there are blast doors in the hatch? They come down, they crush Locke's legs. Damon Lindelof: Yes, that's a revelation I guess. Even though I saw it in the promos so it wasn't that big a surprise. Carlton Cuse: But actually seeing them all come down and trap Locke underneath there and the fact that they exist, and we don't know why they are there yet. Damon Lindelof: Yeah, why do you think that whole lockdown happened in the first place? Do you think there's a positive relationship between the lockdown and the palette of food? Carlton Cuse: I do. Damon Lindelof: That's interesting, I hadn't really thought of that before right now. Carlton Cuse: Ah really? Surprise.. Damon Lindelof: So what is the fifth revelation? Carlton Cuse: What is the fifth revelation? Damon Lindelof: That Jack is really good at poker! I think.. I don't even know what the fifth is. I'd like to ask whoever put that promo out there. Carlton Cuse: Erm, maybe it was that Nadia was in the episode. Sayid's girlfriend from Iraq, and that she crossed with Locke. Damon Lindelof: Well yeah I guess that's fitting. Carlton Cuse: The home inspector. Damon Lindelof: Yes, Locke inspected Nadia's home. That's number five, I think. On the list. Carlton Cuse: That would be more like number ten on a list of five! Damon Lindelof: Yes. It was more twelve. Carlton Cuse: Exactly. Damon Lindelof: But, more pressing though than anything we could ever say about Lost is - What are the results of our theme song? I have to tell you Carlton I have been losing a lot of sleep over the last couple of weeks. Hoping and praying that it would be number four, and now finally the answer will be revealed to us in as dramatic a fashion as possible. Carlton Cuse: Kris would you play?! Cue the new theme song for our Lost podcast please! podcast tune Damon Lindelof: And its number four! Carlton Cuse: Are you sure it's number four? You need to hear it don't you? Damon Lindelof: I think the new contest should be renaming the title of the show. About a talking car who fights crime. Carlton Cuse: That's good, we will work on that. Maybe you guys could send in your suggestions for our crime fighting werewolf talking car gun shooting show. Damon Lindelof: How about, Car-nivore? Carlton Cuse: That's pretty good! That's not bad. That is good. Damon Lindelof: That's not bad. Carlton Cuse: So, number nine, number ten I guess I can throw my maracas away, that one didn't work. The audience didn't go for that, I know there was some votes stuffing that was going on. Damon Lindelof: Why are you pointing your finger at me like that? Carlton Cuse: You were saying you wanted four but you really wanted number ten. Damon Lindelof: I just didn't want to throw your maracas away. I think it's good for the entire writing staff that you finally have. Let's face it, Mexicality Friday's with Carlton is just not as exciting as it once was. Carlton Cuse: So, Dave's coming up Damon! That's what's coming up this week. Damon Lindelof: Yeah that's an exciting episode. Carlton Cuse: Why's it called Dave? Damon Lindelof: It's called Dave because Kevin Handler, is an enormously talented actor who we have been a fan of since Sex and the City and The West Wing and he plays a character named Dave, and I assume from what I've seen in the commercials that he is appearing in this episode on the island somehow. Carlton Cuse: Right, and he's a friend of Hurley's in some sense. Or he knows Hurley. Damon Lindelof: I would ask you Carlton, if we haven't seen him before on the island, how could? Why? What was he doing there? Carlton Cuse: Maybe he got Lost? Damon Lindelof: Maybe he did. We will all be tuning in to find out. Carlton Cuse: Ok. Well I will too, I think it's a, we really like this episode a lot. There's some pretty interesting twists and turns in it, and we are looking forward to you guys reaction to it. Damon Lindelof: And Jorge is actually quite stupendous in this episode, so.. Carlton Cuse: Yes it is a Hurley flashback episode. Damon Lindelof: It is indeed. Carlton Cuse: Well good. Damon Lindelof: Even though I've already seen it. Carlton Cuse: Many times! Damon Lindelof: Many times, it keeps getting better though. Carlton Cuse: Well anyway, so let's buzz on to some questions here Damon? Damon Lindelof: Yeah I would love to Carlton. Why don't we? fanfare music Carlton Cuse: Um.. This is a question by Andrew Dashko. "Hello you guys. I'm from Latvia. I really enjoy watching the show... Damon Lindelof: Carlton would you please read this question in your Latvian accent? Carlton Cuse: Hello you guys.. You know my family's actually from Latvia? Damon Lindelof: Is that true? Carlton Cuse: Yes it is it's true. Damon Lindelof: Isn't Doctor Doom from Latvia? Carlton Cuse: Yes, he is from Latvia. Damon Lindelof: I think he is. Carlton Cuse: "Hello you guys. I am from Latvia. I really enjoy watching the show and enjoy listening to your podcasts." Hes not going to be happy with this accent. It's a very very bad Latvian accent. It's not even Latvian! "I would be very glad if you could answer some of my questions. Even one answered question would be great. Please excuse me for possible grammar mistakes because my mothertongue is Russian." Damon Lindelof: I'm not the one who asked you to do it. Carlton Cuse: You did! In fact you actually did. Damon Lindelof: So I did. Carlton Cuse: "I would be very glad if you could answer some of my questions. Even one answered question would be great. Please excuse me for possible grammar mistakes because my mothertongue is Russian." Damon Lindelof: Mother Tongue is the name of my band from High school. Sorry. Carlton Cuse: "Does anyone ever thought that if Wolt (sic) had a chance to have a chat with Michael, the others have the same kind of the computer. To give more facts, they must be connected to have that kind of chat. So, does anyone think that the Others know about the numbers, or even they maybe have to type them every 108 minutes, or maybe they even know what happens if you don't type the numbers in the computer. So, can that be true?" Damon Lindelof: That was quite possibly the most introspective question that I have ever been asked. Regarding Lost, and although.. Carlton Cuse: There are subtitles I have here for that question. Damon Lindelof: Essentially I think it is a very interesting theory that the Others might have access to a computer. You know, obviously we are led to believe that Walt is IM'ing Michael, so one would assume that he is at another terminal elsewhere on the Island. But, when it comes to Lost I guess anything's possible. If you could send us that e-mail from Latvia, who knows! Carlton Cuse: He also has, he goes on to ask, "When Locke ran out of time to type the numbers into the computer, and the timer showed a bird, a rocket and something else." Damon Lindelof: Is that a question? Carlton Cuse: "When Sayid was torturing the Henry in the armory." Damon Lindelof: Yeah this is going from bad to worse. Carlton Cuse: "Right after that, Claire's baby got sick. So do the bird and the rocket have anything to do with why the baby got sick?" Damon Lindelof: No, no they didn't. Carlton Cuse: Ok. That clears it up. We actually thought they were Egyptian Hieroglyphics. But.. Damon Lindelof: The ancient Egyptians actually had a symbol for a rocket ship. Carlton Cuse: Yeah, well the NASA program actually started in Cairo in the year 2243 BC. Damon Lindelof: Carlton, I'd like to move on. With a much simpler question. By Quivering! Carlton Cuse: Well that's a good start right there. Damon Lindelof: Carlton. "What are the other 30 or so people doing all the time? Why are they here? Are they never interesting enough to be involved in the island activities?" Carlton Cuse: That's a really good question. They really aren't. Actually. Damon Lindelof: They're not that interesting. Carlton Cuse: Everytime we think they are going to be interesting they just turn out not to be interesting. But, they're very busy raking sand, sorting leaves, drying fish and occasionally waiting to gather round characters giving a speech that is interesting. Damon Lindelof: There is one guy that's interesting! Neil Frogurt. Carlton Cuse: Neil Frogurt, yes see he is going to be, he's coming up. Well, you'll be hearing more about Neil, but Neil is someone whose, you know it is possible that these guys can show up in the show. I mean Dr Arzt emerged out of the forest last year, and.. Damon Lindelof: That's true, he was interesting. Carlton Cuse: He was very interesting. Damon Lindelof: He was actually interesting when he exploded. That was the best part. Carlton Cuse: We will probably see some more. Damon Lindelof: You know, I'm feeling like we aren't really vibing today in the podcast. It's wrong. What's going on? Carlton Cuse: I don't know man, is there something wrong? Do you want to talk about it today? Damon Lindelof: I don't know. Carlton Cuse: Is it because instead of the podcast you wanted to go across to Disneyland and cut Mickey's hand off on the topiaries over there? Damon Lindelof: I did want to do that and you said that it was a "bad idea". So.. Carlton Cuse: Your a little down today aren't you? We are actually working hard on trying to write the season finale, and we are a little tired actually. Damon Lindelof: That's exactly what it is. Carlton Cuse: So hey Damon! Damon Lindelof: Yes Carlton? Carlton Cuse: "I'm really looking forward to the new episode this 'Wednesday, Wednesday, Wednesday'! Damon Lindelof: Wow, your reading the question from a fan I hope? Carlton Cuse: It says question to Damon to be read by Carlton in his Sundayx3 announcer voice. "Here's my burning question for you, though. A couple of days ago, somebody on a 'LOST' fansite leaked this super-cheesy, fan-fictionesque 'Procedure' video for a Dharma station called 'The Goblet'. The atrocious acting in the video, as well as its close parallel to the video in 'Orientation' have most of us discriminating 'LOST' viewers crying "phony", but I was curious as to whether or not A) you had seen it, or B) if you had anything to say about it. PS - Tell Emilie I said hi" Damon Lindelof: Ok, I will tell Emilie you said hi and the answer is we have not seen it, but. Carlton Cuse: It's fake fake fake! Damon Lindelof: Based on your review of the atrociousness of the acting, we will probably avoid it. But, we actually encourage the fans to do stuff like that. It's awesome that they are creatively activated by the show. So more power to them is what I say. Carlton Cuse: But we would not have a Dharma station called the Goblet. [Ending Lost theme begins] Carlton Cuse: Well that's it for today. Thank you all, and we will see you soon! Bye. Damon Lindelof: Wow. Thank you very much. We'll be better next time, I'm sorry. Kris White: Thanks to everyone who voted on their favorite themes. Remember you can find more Lost goodness and submit your own fan questions at lost.abc.com. Dave airs Wednesday, April 5th from 9 to 10pm, on ABC. [End Lost theme] Category:Official Podcasts